


love like you made me feel.

by junfhongs



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jonghyun-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: They were eighteen when Jonghyun proposed to Minhyun for the first time.





	love like you made me feel.

They were eighteen when Jonghyun proposed to Minhyun for the first time.

Jonghyun brushed his hair out of his face, at least grateful that they cut off that unnecessarily long fringe from their last promotional period. He was waiting by the entrance of the convenience store across their dorm when Minhyun finally bumped into him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Hey!" Minhyun greeted, a little too cheerful for Jonghyun's taste, but he cracked after a while and started grinning too. "Man, I am so _excited_ to be out of the dorms for once."

"Well, waiting for a comeback date is a lot less terrifying than waiting for a debut," said Jonghyun, and he ruffled Minhyun's hair just to piss him off. Minhyun shoved him away and attempted to catch his reflection on the window of the convenience store. A man eating on a stool knocked on the glass and waved him away.

"Do I…" Minhyun turned around, aghast, "look like a beggar?"

Jonghyun snorted. "They should have given you a shorter haircut."

Minhyun laughed and pulled at Jonghyun's sleeves again. "Alright, _enough._ Let's go to the arcade, please? I've been waiting for months for a little break."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jonghyun, allowing Minhyun to tug him through the streets. Minhyun's enthusiasm was infectious, and he was right; they _had_ been waiting for a break for so long. It took a lot of begging and promises that they wouldn't get lost for their manager to let them go.

The past few months were… insane, to say the least. Jonghyun had dreams about debuting, but when it finally happened, he didn't know how to respond. Everything was moving so fast, they were recording here and performing there, and it was… it was what they asked for when they decided that they were going to be idols.

Jonghyun cried once, _only_ once in the entire period after debuting. He had curled up into a ball by the refrigerator, and Minhyun—who only woke up to get a glass of water—found him there and sat by his side, waiting for him to calm down. Minhyun bumped their shoulders together and smiled at Jonghyun. _"Are you scared?"_ he asked.

 _"Aren't you?"_ Jonghyun asked back.

 _"I am."_ Minhyun just shrugged it off. _"It helps to admit it."_

Jonghyun bowed his head, and then he leaned on Minhyun's side and allowed himself to rest his head on Minhyun's shoulder. _"I'm scared too."_

The silence that followed was actually more comforting than anything that Minhyun could have said to fill it. They sat on the kitchen floor until Jonghyun sighed and got up, holding out a hand for Minhyun. When Minhyun took his hand and lifted himself up, he immediately hugged Jonghyun and pressed his cheek against Jonghyun's shoulder. Jonghyun slowly wrapped his arms around Minhyun and swayed slightly.

 _"Don't cry,"_ said Minhyun.

 _"Too late,"_ Jonghyun replied, laughter bubbling in his throat. Minhyun chuckled too, and they stood there until Minhyun felt satisfied with the comfort he gave Jonghyun. They smiled at each other before Jonghyun went to the bathroom to wash his face and Minhyun got the glass of water he came here for.

It was the most vulnerable Minhyun had ever seen him, but Jonghyun was grateful that it was Minhyun who found him like that. He was grateful for the silent acceptance and the acknowledgment that _yes,_ it was okay for Jonghyun to feel the way he did. Jonghyun was thankful for Minhyun in general.

He was also grateful that Minhyun promised to pay for their games tonight, knowing that it was the only way to bribe Jonghyun to come with him. Their eyes widened when they finally stepped into the arcade and saw the rows upon rows of machines. Minhyun nudged Jonghyun's side. "What time is curfew?"

"Ten o'clock," said Jonghyun absentmindedly, eye caught by a fighting game on the far left, "but if we start now, we can earn enough points to buy a handheld."

Minhyun stared at him. "You think we can do that in one night?"

Jonghyun smirked. "Are you doubting a pro?"

"A _pro,_ huh?" Minhyun laughed and crossed his arms. "Alright, I dare you to get that console by the end of the night."

"Challenge—" Jonghyun walked past Minhyun and took a gun attached to an extermination game, motioning for Minhyun to take the other controller, "— _accepted._ "

The pro was… out of his game that night. They stared at the arcade employee in dismay as they lacked a few hundred tickets to earn the console that Jonghyun had been eyeing for months. He buried his face in his hands and groaned dramatically as Minhyun pat his head. "We'll take the headbands, please."

Jonghyun shot back up. "Why the _headbands?_ "

Minhyun put one on Jonghyun's head and tucked his hair neatly. "They're cute! And I know you tried your best; we'll just get it during our next break."

Jonghyun slumped into a seat in front of a machine and sighed again. "This sucks. This night sucks. This arcade is _rigged,_ I'm telling you."

Minhyun laughed, and the fox ears on his headband wiggled with his movements. "Come on, don't be a sourpuss. We still have… two tokens." Minhyun placed the coins in Jonghyun's palm. "Finish them on whatever this is."

"A crane game?" Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. "These are the worst rigged machines."

 _"Just,"_ Minhyun took the coins and placed them in the slot, "play."

Jonghyun took the controls and wiggled the crane around, not really knowing if he wanted anything. He settled for a small plastic ball at the top of the pile, and he was surprised when the claw actually held onto it and dropped it into the shoot.

"Whoa! That's the first time I've actually seen someone win from these." Minhyun grinned and wrapped his arm around Jonghyun's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, _pro._ " Minhyun pulled away and checked his watch. "Hey, we still have about an hour. You want to go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jonghyun absentmindedly. He bent down and reached into the chute, hands looking for his prize. He popped open the plastic ball and fumbled with the tiny object that fell out of it: a ring with a Squirtle on it. _Cute._ Jonghyun pocketed it and ran to catch up with Minhyun.

They found a row of stalls and bought anything that would fit the allowance their manager gave them, laughing and shoving each other to the sides as they found a bench in a nearby park. Minhyun was waiting for his food to cool while Jonghyun tossed his finished popsicle into the trash.

The ring was heavy in his pocket, and there was a thought itching at Jonghyun's consciousness. "Hey," he blurted out.

Minhyun choked on a rice cake and spit it out. He groaned and tossed the rest of it in the trash. "Ugh, that's the worst I've ever tasted." He sighed and leaned on Jonghyun's side. "You were saying something?"

"Yeah," said Jonghyun, voice shaking a bit. "Do you want to get married someday? If we're still alone by the time we're thirty?"

Minhyun snorted and looked up at Jonghyun, brows furrowed in disbelief. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know," Jonghyun said, and he joined Minhyun's laughter when the randomness of his question finally sunk in. "It was a thought."

"I mean, sure, I guess," said Minhyun, his slight blush tinted with yellow from the nearby streetlight. "You think we'll still be together by then?"

Jonghyun never really thought that far ahead in the future. _Thirteen years, huh?_ He had only known all of the members for two years, more or less, but he couldn't imagine a life without Dongho's laughter or Minki and Aron's antics or even Minhyun's nagging. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he couldn't imagine the future without his members. Maybe that was his answer.

"NU'EST is forever," said Jonghyun. "I mean, not _forever-_ forever, but—"

"I know," Minhyun said, smiling this time and reaching out for Jonghyun's hand that was leaning over the bench. "I hope so too."

They sat there, with Minhyun's head almost on Jonghyun's chest and Jonghyun's arm wrapped around Minhyun's shoulders. It was summer, but the nights were colder than usual. A part of Jonghyun liked the chill, especially if it gave him a reason to be close to Minhyun like this.

He reached into his pocket for the Squirtle ring and took Minhyun's hand. Minhyun didn't have enough time to ask him about what the hell he was doing when Jonghyun slid the ring on his index finger.

Minhyun stared at it as he sat up. He hit Jonghyun's arm, but he was still smiling at his hand. "Cheesy," Minhyun murmured, but he was the one who took it off and transferred it to his ring finger, eyes avoiding Jonghyun's as the innocuous action left them both speechless.

"Let's— go home." Jonghyun stood up and stretched, waiting for Minhyun to do the same.

Minhyun was fiddling with the ring and pouting. "I'm still hungry."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and held his hand out. " _Fine._ I'll treat you to something from the convenience store."

Minhyun grinned and took his hand as he stood up. "Best night ever." He squeezed Jonghyun's hand, the plastic Squirtle digging into Jonghyun's thumb. "Thanks for coming with me."

Jonghyun sighed as Minhyun held his hand the entire way home. _Anything for you, idiot._

 

 

———

 

 

Jonghyun didn't know why he was so scared of knocking on the door. Maybe he didn't want to see Minhyun. Maybe he didn't want to see Minhyun _go._

"Hey," he said through the door. "Can I come in?"

 _"It's open,"_ Minhyun answered. His voice was soft, still weak from the past few days. Minhyun cried the most on the first night, and the rest of the days were spent in near silence as he sat through meetings discussing his future with Wanna One. He was grateful, but a part of it still felt wrong.

Jonghyun slapped Minhyun when he attempted to apologize for getting in instead of Jonghyun. The sound of skin against skin was loud in the empty apartment, and Minhyun gaped at Jonghyun before they pulled each other into the tightest hug they could manage. _"I'm sorry,"_ Jonghyun had whispered into Minhyun's neck.

 _"Me too,"_ Minhyun croaked in response.

Minhyun was moving out today. They all offered to help him pack his things, but he shooed them away, not wanting to feel like they were sending him off. They were going to do that anyway, but Minhyun needed a little more time to process this alone. They understood.

Jonghyun closed the door behind him and released a breath when he saw the bare state of Minhyun's room. He still left most of his knickknacks, but it still felt… empty. Lifeless. It didn't feel like Minhyun's room at all.

"You done?" asked Jonghyun, and he took slow steps towards Minhyun who was leaning over his dresser.

Minhyun stood back up. "Come here." His voice seemed cheerier than it had been for the past few days. "I found something."

"What is it?"

"Palm out," Minhyun said with a soft smile. Jonghyun held his hand out and was surprised when he felt a small object on his palm. It was— "Our promise ring."

Jonghyun laughed, a little embarrassed that they had proof of that conversation. "I can't believe you kept it."

"Of course I would. It was from you." Minhyun took the ring and held Jonghyun's hand. With shaky hands, he slid the ring onto Jonghyun's ring finger. "It's too bad I never got to give you one, huh?"

Their eyes met. Jonghyun remembered the look that Minhyun gave him that night, the one where he couldn't even bear to meet Jonghyun's eyes. Jonghyun gave everything he had to keep the smile on his face, to hide the disappointment, and to hold back the tears and the looming fear for their future.

Minhyun's eyes were sparkling with an emotion that Jonghyun couldn't quite place. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't regret or guilt. It was softer, brighter, _beautiful._

When Minhyun leaned forward and kissed Jonghyun softly, he finally found the right word: _love._

This wasn't the first time they've done this. There was that night when they all decided to drink and discovered Dongho's and Minhyun's pathetic tolerance. Minhyun collapsed on Jonghyun's bed and dragged Jonghyun down with him, arms wrapped snugly around Jonghyun's waist. They smiled at each other, faces flushed and eyes glazed over, then they kissed.

They never really talked about it, and Jonghyun assumed that the reason why Minhyun never drank that much ever again was to avoid a situation like that. Jonghyun didn't mind, especially when he discovered that kissing Minhyun when they were both sober was a _lot_ better than when they were drunk.

They were in the studio writing a song together, and Minhyun leaned forward, took the pencil from Jonghyun's mouth, and replaced it with his lips. _"My heart towards you grew big at some point. I can't hide it anymore,"_ Minhyun sang into his ear as they lied down on the floor, crossing out lyrics and writing even more.

 _"Cheesy,"_ Jonghyun murmured as he finished his verse, eyes darting to the side to catch a glimpse of Minhyun's soft gaze. _'Eyes like the moon, indeed.'_

Now there's this. Minhyun still held Jonghyun's hands as they kissed, as Jonghyun tiptoed to press harder against Minhyun's lips. He wanted Minhyun to feel a bit of his desperation, his want, his _need_ to hold on to this.

Minhyun pulled back first. "I'm sorry, I didn't— this came out of nowhere, and I—"

 _"Minhyun,"_ Jonghyun said with a low voice, and he cradled Minhyun's face, "shut up."

He pulled Minhyun down, and they kissed again, this time softer, sweeter, and for much longer.

When they finally pulled back to breathe, a little alarmed at the sound of footsteps outside the door, Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun again and cupped his cheek. "I'm scared, Minhyun."

"I am too," whispered Minhyun. He leaned his forehead on Jonghyun's. "It helps to admit it."

Jonghyun chuckled, and he felt his tears suddenly rush back. They were going to be okay. Things were going to be fine.

"Enough of that," Jonghyun pulled back and started playing with the ring, "is our promise still on?"

Minhyun took his hand and kissed the ring. "Of course it is."

"Well," Jonghyun took off the ring and put it back on Minhyun's finger, "this is yours. That's my promise to you; keep it."

"Fine then." Minhyun hugged Jonghyun at the waist. "This is _my_ promise: when I come back…"

He trailed off, leaving Jonghyun standing there in his arms without a vow to hold onto for the next year and a half. "Well?"

"When I come back," Minhyun's voice dropped to a whisper, "I'll… be back. I'll be here," Minhyun pressed their foreheads together, "and everything will finally work out."

"Promise?" Jonghyun smiled and closed his eyes.

"I promise." Minhyun sealed it with a kiss.

They pulled apart just in time for their manager to knock on the door and tell Minhyun that it was time to go. They waved Minhyun goodbye, and Jonghyun caught a glimpse of Minhyun kissing the ring one last time before the door of the van closed and separated them for the next year and a half.

They were twenty-three when Minhyun proposed for the first time.

 

 

———

 

 

They would be twenty-eight when they would both propose for the last time. Jonghyun would comment that he wasn't able to keep his promise, and Minhyun would laugh and say the he was glad that his vow came true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by kim jr jonghyun, captain of the 2hyun ship, keeping 2hyun afloat and feeding us shippers very well uwu [bless those ugly sweaters and their couple rings](https://twitter.com/susqnrR2/status/920316362920157186)
> 
> YES those are lyrics from daybreak bc ofc [jonghyun and minhyun wrote daybreak (and if you) ((and with)) for each other](https://twitter.com/amenochieienn/status/916320593259012097) <3
> 
> for [crystal (@ohjonghyunnie)](https://twitter.com/ohjonghyunnie) who still owes the universe another fic w/ 2hyun's cheap couple rings!! i love u <3333
> 
> title from One Direction - 18  
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien)!!


End file.
